The Golden Couple
by mooniesyall
Summary: Motoki and usagi are happily married, but some bumps across the road comes whe usagi and her ex husband mamoru are working for a school fund raiser for her school that she works for , and motoki is a very possessive and jealous person, while this is all happening usagi is also trying to re kindle her relationship with her daughter chibiusa now name reisa


the golden couple

life is exciting and unexpected, once you have this the other time you have something else. I will assure you this is a happy story but with a sad beginning,

i married a man named mamoru, I thought he was , we used to fight a lot my friends would get pissed. then we fell in love, it lasted for 6 years, half of that marriage was love the other half was on sided, the moon gave warm light to the earth, but the earth receives a blazing red light instead. I filed a divorce, I was sure I was going to keep my daughter with full custody, but he has power, I was nothing but a simple house wife, unemployed useless on her own. on march 1996 I was 22 when I lost my family to a spunky raven named rei. I moved in back into my parents house, and rei invaded my house, my bed, my kitchen and my family. I was aloud to have my daughter chibiusa if I scheduled it, but chibibusa thought I was the reason her father moved on, I no longer was her mother, I was just a shell for her. I was useless until I attended collage, I graduated collage at the age 27, I felt proud I can obtain any job I want. but I took a break, I found someone, 2 years after we got married! we had kids 1 year after, and now our story begins

"MOTOKI SWEETY DO YOU MIND FEEDING THE KIDS I GOT TO PACK OUR VALUEABLES!" I yelled at my husband, I hear a simple yes, motoki is so sweet, hes my sweetheart. he keeps me safe, protecting , he had a high school sweet heart ,reika, she studied abroad. but she bearly's returns home. he got sick of it, the loved vanished. gladly he found me,we actually lost touch after my first marrige, then we met again at the crown! I dont know, me and him got that weird feeling when we met agian, it was diffrent this time there was no small talk any more it was a genuine connection that was avoided ! we have twins together rena and ariana thoose sweet little munchkins are more trouble than galaxia at time but i love them.

i finished packing our things,were moving today to brisdale the most luxurious neighborhood fit for a queen. i'm technically a queen so i should fit in.

i heard a honk. it was the moving truck i got our last headed to the stairs. i hurdle towards the stairs. i fall face first toward the box, i began to slide down the stairs like umino when naru look at a man, i land hard on a wall. "ow" was all I can mutter, I felt strong hand touch my bottom. I instantly flared at them " hello i'm not a blow up doll "

"last time I checked I married this blow up doll" I can feel a grin shooting down on me

" ush motoki,my Sweet, do you mind lifting me up" I finally escaped from the monster, from my very own super man! motoki cutely bowed and gently pressed his lips against mine. "

"Now usagi are you ready to become a queen" motoki mockingly said in a sing song voice trying to resemble a talk show host using usagi's hand as a micro phone

"oh please motoki, your so childish" I lifted my hand waving my hand as a queen would do as I stare into the world with awe, seeking to the heavens above "I'm already a queen!" I took a burger king crown in the box and gently placed it on my head " I'm the queen of burger king"

he chuckled at me, staring at me with love, he is so considerate! I always come first, he can have cancer right now and he would run out of the hospital just heal a minor wound I might have , I kissed him once more with more passion, we slowly pulled away and carried the boxes to the moving truck,

"Hey look mommy someone is moving in!" a blond boy said

"yes indeed, that's wonderful! we should invite them for dinner" a woman minako said, she aged a little over the years.

The mother and son smiled as they saw two girls running toward the new house, she was shocked to see who came out of the drivers seat! it was motoki looking young as ever, his enthusiastic aura was definitely present. Reika And motoki-chan are moving in wonderful! wait is that blond hair I see in the passengers seat. Motoki and reika split, but they were supposed to be high school sweet hearts, I guess fresh apple doesn't always stays fresh minako thought. She was very anxious to see who married motoki. The door started to open, minako looked very crazy, she stared at the door as if her life depended on it, her son left, there was so much creepiness he thought. When the door fully swing open a familiar blond stood in a nicely fitted outfit. IT WAS USAGI IN A PONY TAIL AND BOY DOES SHE LOOK YOUNG!

"usagi!" minako hurdled towards her

Usagi spread her arms wide as the other Blondie ran to her, they made the most cheesiest hug ever, it resembled a movie they watched.

minako started to speak " usagi your so young looking, and your hair its so healthy its like a...a...a" minako stuttered words cannot describe how beautiful her hair was. Both of them were almost 30 and usagi looks 10 years younger!

"beautiful ain't it" motoki flashed a dashing smile, he was proud of his sexy wife.

"so any ways usagi? you should come to dinner next week on Friday! " minako said hoping usagi will agree

"fabulous I bet you will cook a spectacular meal !". the blond said wiggling her eyebrows like a crazy British dude trying to hide her uneasiness of the thought o minakos cooking

" are you kidding me, the last time I cooked I almost cut my finger off! mako chan is cooking"

"minako you cant cook? wow I can cook now and it tastes great"she mocked minako

Minako shifted her eyes to motoki with a uneasy look

Motoki nodded" minako once you taste her lasagna you taste buds will dance"

usagi started to mock minako

"han han I can cook and you cant!" usagi mocked minako once more feeling victorious.

Oh shut up at least I can sing, minako puts her nose in the air. My vibrato Is highly trained, and is tuned perfectly for any listeners, my range is a tiger that always bites its prey until the bone is left.

Oh really listen to this...singing... my voice is just as good as yours if not better. And don't deny it. You would be like haruka, you try so hard to be a man but you still have drawbacks, a vagina and a pair of breast! usagi held her breast and pointed to her woman hood attempting to add more drama

the trio laughed at usagis foolishness, minako decide to let the un load their things.

hours passed by, and the house was fully furnished usagi an motoki were exhausted motoki got his pajamas and fell on the bed. he waited for his sweet usagi, he needed her when he slept, motoki discovered long ago that his rest were more better with usagi

usagi slipped out of the washroom, she was wearin a white silk robe, the robe hugged her perfect body, but more action was about to happen when she took of the robe, usagi was dressed in very raunchy lingerie

motoki's pov

damn she is so sexy I'm so glad shes all mine!

usagi started to crawl toward motoki. "aren't you glad that the walls are sound proof "

and the night carried on after that.

usagi woke up to the sound of her alarm clock it was 8 o clock, she started to get ready for her new teaching job for grade 1. usagi is now very professional, many people thought so too. Many of usagis teacher said the usagi is the ideal teacher. she failed many times during her school days, she know how to imorove to get better marks and she can give genuine advice to kids.

momments later usagi was at her class room getting ready for her new students. the beall rung as she waited for her students and their parents when people started to rush in she ran to the black board and wrote Mrs. Furuhata. she turned around and froze to see her class she knew all of the parents

there was seiya's,minako's,makotok's,ami's,naru's, and ...mamoru's kid

Next chapter I promise to add more of motoki and the kids and my story we will meet again will surely have a 4th chapter somewhere around jan and feb. And yuichiro and usagis master plan revenge is cancelled sorry


End file.
